


Little Red Riding Hood

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Playlist [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Brilliant Tony, Fenrir - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, FrostIron - Freeform, I don't know how to tag this, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, Sassy Tony, Song fic, Strangers to Lovers, Trickster Gods, Witch Peggy Carter, Witches, but it's cute, fairy tale AU, tony is not a damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Loki was a creature of opposites, light and dark, ice cold and raging hot, nearly fae and almost entirely devilish all at the same time and as he watched the red hooded cape disappear down the trail, he snapped his fingers and called the massive wolf to his side.“Fenrir.” he whispered, and the wolf rumbled low in it’s throat. “That one is protected by the witch Margaret, we would have to ask permission.”Fenrir rumbled again and Loki smiled, all sharp teeth against red lips. “Let us pay the sweet woman a visit.”///////Tony is Little Red Riding Hood, Peggy is a witch who spoils her nephew with baked goods, Fenrir is the wolf in the woods and Loki decides he very much wants to kiss the pretty brunette in the red cape.





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of a post that immediately reminded me of the song by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs, which is super old (1966) but still one of my all time favorites for some reason and it isn’t SUPER appropriate to this fic, but I think “little red riding hood” and this goes through my head immediately so I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a frostiron-y twist on Little Red Riding Hood. Those of you who read Fairest of Them All– I’m just really in love with the idea of a magic!Peggy or witch!Peggy looking out for her ridiculous nephew Tony. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This got Longer than I thought it would)

{{Very loosely based on [**THIS SONG**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FA85RO89HA)}}

“Auntie Auntie Auntie!” Tony Stark– six years old, sassy and sweet, hilarious and out spoken, more trouble than could be possibly be contained in a pint sized body– came tearing through the front door of his Auntie’s cottage, banging the door knob off the wall and making a beeline for the fresh muffins Peggy was just setting on the table. 

“Anthony Edward–!” Peggy threw up her hands in dismay as two muddy bare feet landed on her table, Tony crawling on all fours to get to the goodies and grabbing up as many as he could in his little hands. “Child! What on earth! Is your Mamma raising a wolf cub? Get down off the table! Why are you running barefoot through the woods!?” 

Tony shoved most of a muffin into his cheek and then looked down at his bare feet as if just seeing them for the first time. “I um–” he swallowed and made grabby hands towards the milk. “I was wearin’ shoes when I left the house.” 

“Of course you were.” Peggy sighed and handed her nephew a glass of milk. “You eat those muffins then you’re going to clean my table, young man.” 

“Yes Auntie.” Tony stuffed another large piece into his mouth. “Auntie, are there wolves in the woods? Papa says there are wolves in the woods.” 

“Oh Tony–” 

“Papa also says you are a witch.” Tony continued, and Peggy hesitated, wondering how exactly she would field that particular question without lying to the child. “Are you a witch, Auntie? Is that why your muffins are so good?” 

“What sort of witch would I be if I used all my magic to make muffins!” Peggy exclaimed playfully. “My muffins are delicious because I bake them with love!” 

“And magic.” Tony said importantly. “That’s what Papa says.” 

“Your Papa doesn’t know half of what he thinks he knows.” Peggy snorted, and then with a grimace– “Your Papa is very smart, Tony. I didn’t mean to say otherwise. But he is wrong about there being wolves in the woods. I’ve lived here my whole life and never seen one at all.” 

“Oh.” Apparently mollified– and thankfully off the question of _witches_– Tony kicked his bare feet in the air and munched his way through a second muffin before seeing something else that made his dark eyes light with excitement. “Auntie! Is that a cape? Can I wear it?!” 

“I made it for you.” Peggy plucked the bright red cape from the corner of the chair and held it up for Tony to see. “Your favorite color, hm? I thought this way when you tear through the woods, everyone will know you are a child and not a baby bear on your way to cause trouble.”

“I’m not a baby bear!” Tony laughed in delight and swirled the cape around his shoulder, putting the hood up over his unruly curls. “Look!” 

“You are very handsome.” Peggy allowed, and knelt to tie the cape beneath Tony’s chin. “My little red riding hood. Very handsome indeed. Let me put some muffins in the basket, and you take some home to your Mamma. Don’t eat them all!” 

And Tony, with muffin crumbs still on rosy cheeks, solemnly promised, “I absolutely won’t.” 

….and he absolutely did.

**************

“Auntie?!” Tony Stark– eleven years old, brilliant and precocious, sarcastic and teasing, and well on his way to exhausting every inch of his Papa’s patience– pushed his bright red hood off his head and knocked on Peggy’s door. “Auntie, it’s Tony!” 

“Well who else would it be?” Peggy called from somewhere at her bake table. “Come in darling! Did you deliver that bread for me?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Tony set the basket down on Peggy’s counter and went over to give his Auntie a kiss on the cheek. “Ms. Rogers says thank you, and she tipped me a silver coin!” 

“Keep it.” Peggy smiled at Tony, at the curls that never quite managed to be tamed, at the bright red cape and hood he still wore every day. “You deserve it for all the distance you walk delivering my baked goods. It’s about time I make you a new cape, isn’t it? That one is too short.” 

“Maybe.” Tony looked down at the cape that had once trailed at his knees and now barely came to his rear. “But I like this one.” 

“Well go try on the other one.” Peggy inclined her head towards her bedroom and grinned when Tony whooped in excitement and went running to see his new cape, the old one apparently forgotten just that quickly. 

“Oh Auntie?” Tony shouted from the other room. “Auntie, I’m positive I saw a wolf today! Are you sure there aren’t any wolves in the woods?” 

Peggy’s hands stilled on the dough and she took a deep, calming breath before answering, “I’m sure it was nothing, little love. You are smart enough to know that no wolves have ever been seen in this part of the forest.” 

“And smart enough to know that wolves will migrate to follow the herds.” Tony shot back, reappearing with the new cape in a bold, gorgeous red hanging down to his ankles. “This is beautiful, Auntie. Thank you. How did you make it exactly the right length? Are you sure you aren’t magic?” 

“Ugh has your father been filling your head with that nonsense again?” Peggy sighed. “Surely you are too old to believe in magic, Tony.” 

“I read that most people think witches live in places where nothing grows, but really they want to be surrounded by nature.” Tony countered “Because really, witches are just the people who haven’t forgotten how to speak with Mother Nature, so Mother Nature speaks back.” 

“Is that what you think, little love? That I remember how to speak with Mother Nature?” 

“How else are your flowers so bright?” Tony challenged. “You have roses when there should be no roses!” 

“Just because you can’t grow anything other than weeds doesn’t mean I’m magi because I know how to garden.” Peggy wiped the flour from her hands and pulled Tony into a long hug. “Um– be careful in the woods, won’t you? Just in case?” 

“Just in case of magic and wolves?” Tony asked mischievously and Peggy only sighed. 

“Darling, there are scarier things in the shadows than wolves. Be careful.” 

******************

Tony Stark– seventeen and devastatingly beautiful, quick witted and sharp tongued, arrogant and bold and far too curious for his little corner of the world– stopped in his tracks halfway through the woods to Peggy’s house and stared at the menacing shape blocking his path. 

“Oh.” he breathed. “A wolf.” 

The beast was _massive_, shoulders at least as high as Tony’s waist and paws bigger than Tony’s face spread wide, and the wolf’s head was lowered, teeth bared, green eyes glittering from behind a pitch black coat. 

“A wolf.” Tony said again, this time with a smile, his curiosity outweighing any expected fear. “What are you doing here, my Auntie says you don’t belong here.” 

The wolf blinked, it’s head raising just a little as if he were confused by Tony’s question, and Tony’s smile stretched bigger. 

“You’re too big.” he decided, quickly cataloguing the wolf’s size and comparing it to the descriptions he’d read in books. “Too tall, for one. And your paws are too big. The closest wolves are grey wolves and you are twice their size, you are not from this area are you? How did you come to be in my woods?” 

Tony dropped his hood back and took a step towards the animal, his hand outstretched. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I won’t hurt you, and maybe you don’t eat me for a snack? My Auntie will never believe this. Come here, come closer.” 

Tony got within a few feet of the animal before it reared back away from him, huffing out a loud breath and showing it’s teeth again. 

“Oh no no no, you don’t have to be afraid.” Tony said coaxingly, knowing full well Peggy would have his hide for letting his curiosity overcome his rather limited common sense, knowing full well at any second the wolf could lunge forward and tear his throat out. “Come on, come here pretty thing, I’d like to see you up close.” 

The wolf huffed again and backed up one step after another, staring right into Tony’s eyes before finally turning and trotting away into the shadows of the trees. 

Tony watched it go, then whirled around to look behind him, cape swirling about his feet, eyes narrowed as he searched the forest. “Who else is there?” he asked, feeling the familiar prick at his scalp that he’d decided years ago was _magic_, the same sort of prick he felt when Auntie Peggy handed him a new red cape on his birthday. 

No matter what Peggy said Tony had decided three things on his thirteenth birthday– that there were in fact wolves in the woods, that his Auntie was most certainly a witch, and that magic followed him place to place. 

So today, he held his cape a little closer and called again, “Who else is there? Show your self?” 

Nothing answered, not birds, not animals, not even the wind in the tops of the tree branches. 

But as Tony turned to make his way down the path to Auntie’s house, a figure more shadow than light emerged from the forest and stared after him. 

Loki was a creature of _opposites_, light and dark, ice cold and raging hot, nearly fae and almost entirely devilish all at the same time and as he watched the red hooded cape disappear down the trail, he snapped his fingers and called the massive wolf to his side. 

“Fenrir.” he whispered, and the wolf rumbled low in it’s throat. “That one is protected by the witch Margaret, we would have to ask permission.” 

Fenrir rumbled again and Loki smiled, all sharp teeth against red lips. “Let us pay the sweet woman a visit.” 

******************

Loki was a creature of _opposites_, inhabiting the world between worlds and slipping through and between as he pleased. He feared nothing in either realm, not physical nor spiritual, not witch nor warlock nor wizard with their spells. 

But today he feared for his very life as the witch Margaret– or Auntie Peggy, as the beautiful man in the red cape called her– held a silver blade to his neck and pressed the tip to his jugular. 

With her hand on his arm forcing him corporeal, Loki could do more than stand on his toes and plead with his eyes for the witch to spare him. 

“Loki Laufeyson.” Peggy narrowed her eyes and let the silver burn the fae’s skin just a little more. “I must have told you a hundred years ago to stay away from me and my family, how dare you come to the woods and bring that– that mutt with you.” 

“Fenrir is not a mutt!” Loki managed, and the wolf only twitched it’s ears in agreement, frozen in place by the power of Peggy’s spell. “I only came– to pay respects– to ask– about your nephew–” 

“Tony?” Peggy growled– legitimately _growled_– at the creature. “What about Tony? Are you the reason he’s been talking about wolves more and more these past years? You’ve been letting Fenrir out for him to see?” 

“He is beautiful.” Loki was starting to sweat, and he turned on every ounce of his no inconsiderable charm to sway the woman. “And so sweet. Smart, yes? Too brilliant to think there is no magic in this house, don’t you think? I’d very much like to know him.” 

“I have half a mind to let you try.” Peggy’s words shocked Loki into silence. “He is bored in this place, needing an adventure. And he is certainly smart enough to keep you in your place.” 

“Well I don’t know about–” Loki froze when the knife made a reappearance. “What I mean to say is, of _course _he is. He would be a challenge for me, and I, a challenge for him. Where else would your precious nephew find someone worth his time in this isolated little place?” 

“No magic.” Peggy said firmly. “You approach him as mortal and nothing more. Not until you are sure of his feeling’s either way. If he comes to my cottage and I scent even a _trace _of your compulsion magic on him, I will take that lovely hair of yours and make jewelry from it, do you understand? And you are to wait until his twenty first birthday. I won’t have you corrupting my nephew before he is old enough to see something of the world. You will wait or I will end you.”

“I have no doubt you mean every word.” Loki said smoothly, straightening his clothes with a relieved sigh when the witch finally gave him room. “I can assure you I will treat your nephew with all the respect due to the family of the great witch Margaret.” 

Peggy snorted something unamused and went to the oven as it dinged, pulling out a fresh tray of cookies. “Have a dessert, then.” 

“I know better than to accept gifts from a witch.” Loki started to say, but when Peggy raised a frosty eyebrow, Loki acquiesced. “Perhaps just the one.” 

Eating a chocolate chip cookie was a small price to pay for permission to pursue the witch’s nephew, and if Loki licked his fingers as he left the cottage, pleasantly surprised by the fragrant taste– well no one but Fenrir saw, and the wolf wouldn’t tell a soul. 

*****************

Tony Stark– twenty one, handsome in a way that was nearly ethereal with forever messy curls, strikingly intelligent eyes and a mouth made for secret _gorgeous _things– paused mid step when he turned the last corner of the path to Auntie’s and found the wolf in his way again. 

“Hello little love.” Tony was far past being afraid of anything these days, sure that he was touched by his Auntie’s magic, sure that the wolf that appeared at random times but always in the same place was a companion to a creature he just couldn’t see. “Are you ready to let me pet you today? Come on, come here.” 

Tony pushed the dark red hood back from his hair so the wolf could see his eyes, crooning and clicking his tongue and taking a cautious step forward–

“Hello there, Little Red Riding Hood.” A deep voice, sinfully smooth and entirely too confident spoke from Tony’s left and he jumped away from it, gathering his cape around his body. 

The stranger was tall, taller than Tony by several inches and _harsh _in his loveliness, long limbs and long hair, sharp angles and sharper teeth, pale skin and midnight tresses and Tony blinked a few times at the gleam of brilliant, familiar, green eyes. 

“You know, I don’t think beautiful things like you should be walking through these spooky woods alone.” he continued, smirking when Tony’s eyes lit in interest, that lush mouth curving into a smile. “You’re just about everything a big bad wolf could want.” 

“So I was right all these years.” Tony glanced back at the wolf who had lain down in the path and was watching them both with mild disinterest. “There _are _wolves in the woods.” 

“So they say.” Loki wanted to clap his hands in glee, all his suspicions about Peggy’s nephew being brilliantly tuned to magic confirmed just by the absence of fear in the brunettes gaze. “Those who know me call me Loki.” 

“I think they are more apt to call you Silver Tongue.” Tony returned and this time Loki did clap his hands, laughing quietly. “I’ve read about you, you and your wolf, the way you stalk and chase and take what you want. A Trickster, you must be who my Auntie warned me about all those years ago when she said scarier things than wolves hide in the shadows.” 

“Scarier things indeed.” Loki took a cautious step forward and Tony only raised an eyebrow, daring the creature to move again. Loki was not one to back down from a dare, so he stepped forward again and again until he had Tony pinned to a tree and could stare down into gold flecked eyes. 

“My oh my.” he murmured. “What big eyes you have, the sort of eyes that would drive a wolf mad.” 

Tony bit his lip to hide a smile, and Loki’s gaze dropped lower. “And what full lips you have. Sure to lure someone bad.” 

“Maybe so I don’t get chased, you should walk with me to Auntie’s place.” Tony teased, somehow knowing full well that despite the predatory smile and wicked words, the Trickster wouldn’t harm him in the least. “So I’ll be safe?” 

“Safe with a wolf?” Loki grinned and wished for a split second he could use to magic to whisk away the clothing hiding Tony’s porcelain skin. But he didn’t, because he’d _promised_, because he knew the reward would be sweeter if Tony were the one to offer himself. Loki had taken plenty in his life, but never a lover, never without asking, never without wooing and sweet talking, without charming and seducing and pleasing. 

So he wouldn’t take now. 

“Are you safe with a wolf, Red Riding Hood?” He asked again, reaching as if to touch Tony’s face but letting his fingers fall away lest they burn the mortal with their magic, instead hooking into the red cape and using it to pull Tony closer. “Or are you afraid?” 

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Tony retorted. “I’m far too smart for that.” 

“So it would seem.” Loki raised a finely arched eyebrow. “You are lovely, do you know?” 

“Yes.” Tony laughed. “Yes, I do know. You are lovely too.” 

“I’m aware.” Loki returned and Tony laughed again but this time Loki couldn’t resist dipping low to crush their mouths together, savoring Tony’s quiet gasp and moaning into the twist of their tongues, shocked by Tony’s boldness and yet not surprised at all that the bright eyed mortal knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Did you ask my Auntie for permission to come to me?” Tony asked as they parted, lips bruised and eyes sparking with _heat_. “I read that a creature has to ask permission before consorting with a witch’s family. I read that–” 

“Is that all you do with your time?” Loki finally slid his fingers into the mess of curls, the dark hair stark against his pale skin and the dark red of the hood, a wave of _possessiveness _rocking him to his core. _Mine_. “Read?” 

“Until something better comes along.” The words were a challenge and Loki’s answering smile was practically devious. 

“_I_ am that something better, love.” 

“We’ll see.” Tony said simply, and then with another look at Fenrir. “Can I pet your wolf?” 

“I–” Loki’s mouth opened in surprise. “I am offering you _everything_, and you want to pet my wolf?” 

Tony shrugged and pushed past Loki, crouching by Fenrir and murmuring ridiculous things to the beast.

“What big eyes you have!” He exclaimed and Loki watched in disbelief as Fenrir gave Tony a great big doggie smile. “And what large teeth you have! And oh! What big ears you have! And oh–” 

“Oh for Hela’s sake.” Loki muttered. “That witch has tricked me.” 

****************

Loki Laufeyson–thirteen hundred and twenty seven years old, a creature of opposites, of the world between worlds, a Trickster and a Silver Tongue and as beautiful and mysterious as the first hint of dusk before night broke over the land altogether– sat at Peggy’s counter and watched as Tony ran around the yard with Fenrir, red cape trailing along behind him as he chased the massive black wolf. 

“This is why you gave me permission.” he finally said. “This is why you had no issue with me pursuing your nephew. Because you knew he would be intrigued by me, but fascinated by Fenrir.” 

“He likes wolves.” Peggy said with an all too casual shrug. “But don’t pout, Loki. Surely a creature as old as you knows the way to a mortal’s heart is with a sweet dog, yes? He will fall in love with Fenrir and then he will fall in love with you.” 

“Ugh.” Loki snorted and flicked a bolt of magic at one of Peggy’s cookies so it doubled in size. “I assumed he would be afraid of Fenrir and run to me for help.” 

“Oh no, not my Tony.” Peggy shook her head. “No, wolves are the last thing he would be afraid of.” 

“Ugh.” Loki said again and went back to watching his hopeful lover and his wolf wrestle in the yard. “He is lovely though, isn’t he?” 

“Always has been.” Peggy confirmed. “That’s why I wove his red cape with magic, to keep all but those who will love him true from his path.” 

Loki’s green eyes narrowed. “So. When you gave me permission, you knew I wouldn’t get anywhere close to him so long as he was wearing the cape if my intentions were ill?" 

“I know a great many things, Loki.” Peggy allowed, mixing up a batch of the muffins Tony loved so much. “Stick around and learn a thing or two.” 


End file.
